GAT/Battleroyal/Strategy
About There are several ways to run about in this mode. Core Bomber / Runner Recommended Styles: *Ninja (Due to high SPD and JMP Stat) *Spy (Due to well balance between SPD, JMP and TEC) *Fairy (Has decent JMP and SPD stat, able to fly with Fairy Wings Deco.) *Knight Gear (With high SPD and JMP stat modifier parts) Recommended Accessory: *Basketball / Spiked / Superior / Soccer Shoes (+1 Jump and/or +1 SPD Stat, also handy for chasing enemy bombers) *Petit Devil Set / Mysterious Horns (Smaller size, and +1 SPD Stat, allowing you to move fast.) *Swift Snatcher (Strong Last and Dash attacks allows you to steal the rockets and items by other players. Inherit can also steal. Strong Hold attack makes you invisible to hide from enemies) *Valiant Shield / Guard of Stone Tortoise (Can go Superarmored for a few seconds, but does not protect from theft.) Recommended Weapons: *Battle Hoop (Able to strike at anyone trying to get in the way while not in possession of a rocket.) *Crash / Flare Bombs (Players and teammates are immune to getting hit, the same doesn't apply for enemies however.) *Thunder / Ice / Magical Brush (Dash and Jump attack from Thunder and Ice allows you to move forward faster, while dealing damage to enemies.) Strategy: Mainly, the running bombers are naturally the ones to throw rockets at the core in order to destroy it, and picking a high SPD and JMP stat style gives an edge, due to the rocket weight that reduces your speed. However, they are very vulnerable to heavy hits due to their low HP. It is better to avoid any combat unless you are confident on taking on one of the player, as you will get sent back fast if that happens. Superarmor works well against openings covered with fire pits, but are very vulnerable to getting taken out fast by multiple hits, and does not protect from getting stolen by players with Swift Snatcher or its inherit. Defender Recommended Styles: *Soldier (High TEC) *Spy (High TEC, SPD and JMP) *Telepather (High TEC, Their Strong hold attack can easily cover an entire doorway if placed right.) *Gambler (Female has High TEC) *Berserker (High STR) *Hero (High STR and DEF) *Enchanter (High TEC, and the orbs follow, hindering runners if they get too close long as the player isn't hit by anything.) Recommended Accessory: *Ranged **Lightning Blaster / Perkunas Wand (Generate shock orbs, shocking any would-be runners from entering. Lightning Blaster also features a Strong Hold attack that can be charged while running, and has high reach.) **Lightning Arch (Arrow traps are able to hit targets even if they jump, stopping them in their tracks.) **Blazing Arc (Strong Hold attack is capable long reach and high knock back at full charge, easily blowing away anyone standing in-front of the door that doesn't jump.) **Ninja Nova (Thrown star has a huge hitbox, able to hit anyone in front jumping.) **Dimension Flyer (Flying Shooter can hit jumping foes) **Combat Operations (Combat Ops can call in a gun turret, claymore or an airstrike at any runners trying to go in or taking rockets from enemies, making it very versatile.) **Optic Trooper (Optic Trooper can spawn in a barrier and shock trap which can be held to throw on air instead. It also possess the ability to knock any enemies 'flying' even if they are on another part of the stage, as the laser fires through walls.) **Cosmic Buster / Universal Sattelite (Both sport placeable support units that can shoot down persons trying to jump though the doorway, while the accessories themselves both feature large, long-lasting lasers that can knock targets away or even injure them badly.) **All-Range Commando (Features a Standing Special that can cover a large area and launch targets away, and a very easy to use anti-air projectile, as well as many other forward moving projectiles. also features an attack that targets enemies and can go through walls.) **Envious Leviathan (Strong Dash and Weak Hold attacks can be good at chasing down runners and stopping approaches through doors, are made even more powerful if buffed through connecting with a special, which is made easier by players having to funnel through doorways. Added bonus of taking stat points from enemies to make them weaker.) *Melee / Trap **Necromancer Armlet (Able to generate Curse Clouds with Jump Special/Super, and can generate zombie by either killing him/herself, or using Ground Special/super on anyone at very low health. Also can leave behind a Cursed Skull. Can fire a homing projectile if used with Telepather.) **Murky Auger (Able to generate a one-use black hole at the floor, sucking up any runners not jumping away.) **Glacial Cavalier (Can leave a frozen shield in front of the opening, its lance can attack other player.) **The Zodiac -Sagittarius- (Its hold attack can create a temporary snow orb, freezing nearby foes down.) **Poseidon Trident (Can release water waves that easily knock runners and attackers down.) **Punish Doll (One of its hold attack covers a huge area, especially useful if there are unguarded runners trying to zoom into the main core.) **Satanic Glimpse (Player using this starts out as if they are at half the health, allowing all flames to last longer rather than instantly disappearing.) **Luminous Crusade (Its hold attack while blades are connected covers a huge area, easily shocking nearby runners running in.) Recommended Weapons: *All Gun weapons (Hits far. Enough said.) *Float Mine (Its range of triggering an explosion is far enough to explode at the first runner present.) *Crash / Flash Bomb (As said earlier, does not hurt allies, only enemies.) *Might / Stock Card (Has a large range when used at door, to prevent any runners from going in. Has a short time span though.) * Boomerangs (Goes through opponents and knocks down, making the rocket disappear.) Strategy: As a defender, the main purpose is to stop any runners from trying to bomb into the main core, as it gives the opposing team a lot of points upon its demise. High TEC is very advantageous to any players wanting to do that, but can become a problem when attackers starts to swarm in to protect their runners. High STR is mostly useful for setting up STR-based traps against runner, and dealing against attackers present. Also, should a runner manages to go into the main core area and manages to throw the rocket, it is best to attempt and block it with the body, as it will take impact at the player and not the core. Attacker Recommended Styles: *Fighter (Average build) *Unicorn (Average build, able to use most accessory) *Knight Gear (Can have multiple stat, allowing for certain kinds of strategy.) *Knight (Decent DEF, allowing to take most hits.) Recommended Accessory: *Staff of Falling Blossom (Able to hinder other player's movement.) *Tiny Bunny Doll (Its Special and Super is largely ranged, but can become vulnerable when used at the wrong timing.) *Swift Snatcher (Covered in Runners Section.) *Alastor Rage (Huge hitbox area, especially useful against defenders who has a great SPD stat.) *Combat Operations (Covered in Defenders Section) *Baldanders' Demon Staff / Demon's Blood (With GetAmped skill, both Omusa Dragon and X Initery (and Ammonus) can be a great hindrance.) *Black Rain (Madness state has Superarmor, and Dash Spec/Super covers a huge area.) *Lighting Arch / Blazing Arc (Covered in Defenders Section) *Satanic Glimpse (Covered in Defenders Section) *Trance Wheel / Assassin Kunai / Electrical Crest (Both accessory can teleport player to the desired location set. Assassin Kunai needs to be placed discreetly however, as it will explode should an enemy player walks towards or above it. Electrical Crest also features an attack that targets enemies and can go through walls.) *Glacial Cavalier / Dream Sack / War Halberd -Ares- (These has Superarmor when specific dash attack are used, allowing quick cross over past fire pits to deal against core defenders. Just try not to hit anyone on the way if using Cavalier.) *Seraphic Cross (Jump Special. Enough Said. Same goes for its inherit.) *Sphere Distorter / Region Divergent (Both accessories feature the ability to move over distances in invincibility, and jump towards an enemy target. Sphere Distorter also features a Strong Dash attack that can be useful in catching runners.) * Vermilion Gust (Hold X has invincibility frames and jump specials cover a large area.) * All-Range Commando (Covered in Defenders section.) Recommended Weapons: *All Gun weapons (Specifically for TEC Attackers, but anyone can use it. Covered in Defenders section.) *Crash / Flash Bomb (Covered in Defenders Section.) Strategy: As an attacker, your main job is to make sure the defenders do not get towards the runners by hindering their steps towards, by any means necessary. Going after any defenders constantly setting traps at the only path to their cores can easily prevent any form of blockage for the runners, albeit from the Fire Trap that can be found. However, that can be countered either by attacking any enemy runners holding the fire trap or rocket, or 'steal' from them by taking the fire trap as soon as the sub core is destroyed, as any player that picked it and drop it either intentionally or by other player intervention will automatically trigger the fire trap.